mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Quarrister
"The first stage of the Quarrister's life cycle begins deep underground. Each head is a separate creature, feeding on crystals and fending for themselves. Eventually, groups of heads band together and harmonize their efforts until they physically fuse together. Every once in a while, one of the Quarrister's voices will go for a solo, but that kind of behaviour is usually seen as big-headed." Description A Quarrister is like a big rock golem. It has six flat heads, each one with a different green hair design and face. Song All of the heads harmonize together, with "ahhs" and "ohs" with the Mammott, Potbelly, and Reedling. Some of the flat heads start and stop singing at different times, causing the frequency of their sound to change. Together they produce a Gregorian Chant. Breeding The Quarrister can be bred using monsters that combine to provide all the elements Air, Plant, Earth and Cold. The following pairs of 2-element monsters can be used to breed a Quarrister: * Dandidoo and Drumpler * Cybop and Furcorn * Pango and Shrubb However the combination of a 3-element with 1-element monster has a higher rate of successfully producing a Quarrister. Possible combinations: * Reedling and Mammott * Thumpies and Noggin * Pompom and Potbelly * Clamble and Tweedle Earning Rate Earning rate is in coins per minute. Maximum Income Each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute. The food per level is the same for all four element monsters and can be found in this article. Likes Mammott (smile).png|Mammott|link=Mammott|linktext=Mammott Tree Hut.png|Tree Hut|link=Tree Hut|linktext=Tree Hut Bass String Bridge.png|Bass String Bridge|link=Bass String Bridge|linktext=Bass String Bridge Zuffle Tree.png|Zuffle Tree|link=Zuffle Tree|linktext=Zuffle Tree Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). *Mammott *Tree Hut *Bass String Bridge *Zuffle Tree See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Name Origin The name "Quarrister" seems to be a combination of "quarry," where rocks are mined, and "chorister," a singer in a chorus. Notes *The Quarrister is the only monster to have 6 heads. *The largest head appears to have a gold tooth. *2 of the Quarrister's heads appear to be female, while the other 4 of the Quarrister's heads appear to be male. *Only the largest head has eyebrows; the other five do not. *Quarristers seem to never move their toes. Category:Monsters Category:Quad Element Monsters Category:Air Category:Plant Category:Earth Category:Cold